


Leftovers

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, just an excuse to write happy holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's first Thanksgiving back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

Thanksgiving had changed a lot since his day, from the sheer amount of food on the table to the ridiculous Black Friday and pre-Black Friday deals. But at least one thing stayed the same for him: treasuring the company of the friends he held closest to him. 

Sam had come over after a shift at the VA, he'd wanted to be there to help with lunch for the vets. It sounded like such a great idea that already he'd arranged to go there for Christmas with Bucky to help out and boost morale. 

When he'd gotten to the apartment, he'd rolled his eyes and hammered off an array of questions about the bird (How long did you defrost it? How long has it been in the oven? Please tell me you took the giblets out? This is what Google is for, Steve!) Luckily it had only taken him a half hour to correct the mistakes that he had made.

Natasha had pushed through the door with a plate of hot piroshki and Steve almost hadn't seen the man behind her through all the bags. But there Clint was, giving him a thankful eye as he took half of the load. Steve didn't ask, Nat had told him she'd be bringing a friend. If he thought he could get away with it, he would have asked Clint just exactly how much of friends they were.

And Bucky. . .

Whereas he had worried that the brunette would stay locked in his room all day, but he'd been surprised. Bucky had emerged, clean shaven and showered, dressed in nice jeans and a long sleeved tee. He'd talked little but helped a lot, peeling the potatoes and mashing them, cutting up vegetables for the salad.

There had been a little awkwardness when he and Nat had laid eyes on each other, but she'd said something in Russian, and he'd brightened. Clint still looked warily at him, but managed to have a decent conversation with him about baseball. The Thanksgiving parade played on TV, and he marveled at all the floats, and reminisced about the old days. 

"You know, they stopped this during the war. There was a shortage on materials. Thought it was a shame." He stated softly, as Clint watched the screen as a float with costumed figures rode by. "We used to go every year."

Steve smiled, remembering. The balloons were nothing like the ones of today, made of rubber and air rather than polyurethane and helium. He could still remember the first time he'd seen a giant balloon of Mickey Mouse, back in '34. He popped his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah, Mickey looks a lot different these days huh?"

"Yeah, now he wears clothes." Bucky joked, and it was so like the old Bucky that it almost made his heart hurt, to think that things were finally becoming normal again. He had to turn away back to the kitchen so no one could see him start to tear up. 

Except Nat, who stared at him over a can of yams. He could see in her eyes she was itching to say something, but thankfully, she kept quiet, and ripped off a paper towel for him. He smiled sardonically at her, but took it anyway.

If Sam noticed, he pretended he didn't, fussing over the bird like it was his child. "Seriously, you guys don't even know how to make stuffing from scratch? I am so sorry, filling you with Stovetop. It's tragic." He lamented, and Steve chuckled.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Steve hummed merrily as he washed the dishes. He'd ushered everyone out of the kitchen long ago so he could clean up. Clint and Nat left shortly after dinner, claiming they had a flight to catch. Even so, had Steve loaded them up with as many leftovers as he could. He could hear the soft murmur of the television in the other room, and Judy Garland's inevitable voice come through the TV screen.

He felt the presence behind him immediately, bu the knew it was friendly. Even when Bucky placed a hand on either side of the counter around him, just shy of the suds. 

"Hey." He murmured softly in Steve's ear, and the blonde blushed, gazing into the bubbles.

"Hey yourself. Not uh. . . watching the movie?" He asked, and he could feel Bucky's mouth by his ear.

Hot breath caressed the side of his face. "I've seen it before. I remember sitting in the back row of the balcony with a sexy little blonde. . ." Bucky pressed up against him, and he could feel the erection that Bucky was sporting. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Bucky, what about-"

"Sam? He's knocked out. Probably work, cooking and all the alcoholic eggnog." Bucky chuckles, grinding into his ass. Steve has to bite his lip to keep from making a noise.

In the background he could hear 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' playing and he couldn't help but feel like they're back in time, in the old days. True, the kitchen was shabbier and there hadn't been as much food back then, but there'd been just as much of a feeling of warmth, of love, of home. Bucky's hands teased the side's of his waist, fingers tickling at the hem of his shirt. Steve's was glad he faced the other way, evidence of his own erection pretty obvious.

"Finish the dishes in the morning, Stevie. Come watch the movie with me." Bucky murmured into his hair, the tone saying he wanted to do far more than watch a movie. 

It only took Steve a split second to pull his dish gloves off and entwine his fingers into metal ones. They would watch the show, and reminisce and afterwards pull a blanket over Sam so he wouldn't get cold.

Then they'd retire to Steve's bedroom, so they could show each other how thankful they are. To be alive, to be together. To have beat the odds. Through kisses, caresses, through joining together. 

And in the morning, they can be thankful again.


End file.
